Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, and a multifunction peripheral (MFP) having at least two of copying, printing, facsimile transmission, plotting, and scanning capabilities, and further relate to a method of separating a recording medium in the image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, electrophotographic image forming apparatuses form a latent image on a uniformly charged surface of an image bearer by optically writing an image according to image data, developing the latent image with toner, transferring the toner image a recording medium either directly or indirectly via an intermediate transfer member such as an intermediate transfer belt, and fixing the image thereon.
Currently, there are image forming apparatuses that use white toner in addition to primary color toners of yellow (Y), cyan (C), magenta (M), and black (K) toners.
For example, white toner is used to form images on sheets of black paper or transparent film.
Additionally, sheet types usable as recording media in image forming apparatuses have been increased. Commercially available sheets include metallic sheets having metallic luster and various colored sheets, in particular, black sheets. For example, metal such as aluminum is used to attain metallic luster, and carbon is used to attain clear black.